Beginning End
by Vanguard
Summary: Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Chiss is about to make a decision that could mean the end of his career.


  
"BEGINNING END"  
  
  
Well, like the title says, it is the beginning of Thrawn's end at home.  
If you look for action, real battles... look somewhere else.  
I concentrate more on characters (or try to do so).  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars = George Lucas  
Thrawn = Timothy Zahn  
rest = M I N E (I'm so proud!)  
  
  
Again a reminder that english is NOT my native language [who would have guessed!]  
(it wasn't even my first foreign language at school!)  
therefore: watch out for grammar, punctuation...  
  
  
I do not know the correct chiss word for a ship's commander so I used the basic word  
"captain" instead.  
  
I use core names for the characters on most part of the story (for obvious reasons).  
Anyway, here is a list of all:  
  
Dramatis personae (in order of appearence)  
  
Hal'oun'tian - Lount -Comm-Officer aboard the "Willpower"  
Lom'arvee'non - Marveen -Captain of the "Willpower"   
Mitt'raw'nuruodo - Thrawn -(do you need an explanation?)  
Gren'uard'oran - Nuardo -Chiss warrior leader  
  
#######################################################################################################  
ANY RECOMENDATIONS, REVIEWS ETC. ARE WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
#######################################################################################################  
  
  
Far in that part of space which is known as the Unknown Regions to the center of the galaxy, the Chiss  
attack cruiser "Willpower", command-ship of a small fleet of similar-type ships, was waiting.  
  
Right in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Waiting for messages of its sister ships and the many probes they had send out to the various systems  
in this sector.  
  
To remain undetected the fleet had been scattered. They were to stay silent, at least for now.  
  
  
  
"Sir? I think I found something."  
The young comm-officer Hal'oun'tian was bending over his console.  
He did not like what he read at all.  
It seemed the syndic had been right. Again.  
They were watching the Venarians for some time now; these pirate-like people were up to something,  
that was for sure.  
But there had been no real proof that it was the Chiss they were after.  
Not untill today.  
  
Lount turned in his seat to look out for his commander.  
Lom'arvee'non, the ship's captain, walked slowly towards the young man.  
"What is it, Lount?" he asked patiently.  
Lount pressed some buttons and a system's map appeared on the screen.  
  
"I've got some data from our probe in the Ulari-system." he paused and the captain looked closer  
at the map, his red eyes concentrating on a certain part of it.  
  
"Interesting," he said, "Only a month ago the Venarian ambassador asured really credible this world  
was just a simple farmer colony with a small spaceport.  
He was so outraged when syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo suspected Ulari-Prime to be a military base...  
And the Ruling Families believed the Venarian. This looks as if they had to reconsider."  
  
Lount frowned but said nothing.  
Marveen smiled faintly at him.  
"You are afraid we will get into trouble because we shouldn't be here at all, aren't you?"  
Lount swallowed and nodded. "Well, after all, we were ordered to withdraw from Venarian space after  
the councilor's speech a month ago. We didn't. Revealing that data-"  
  
The Captain cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"That is not your problem," he said mildly. "It was not yours to make that decision.  
Besides, the Ruling Families should be more grateful about our discovery than outraged about the  
disobeyed order." he paused for a moment.  
  
"The Venarians didn't found our probes, yet, I assume?"  
Lount grinned. "They don't even now there is one."  
Marveen nodded. "Excellent. It should stay that way."  
"Do you want me to contact high command?" Lount asked.  
"No, the syndic will want to see this first."  
  
  
  
Marveen entered the syndic's private chambers.  
He had been here quite often lately and was surprised to see his commander did not - as usualy - study  
some art but instead stood at the viewport and watched out for the stars.  
  
Thrawn didn't turn.  
Marveen made a few steps towards the syndic then stopped behind him.  
  
"We recieved interesting data from our Ulari-probe." he said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.  
His commander cocked an eyebrow.  
"I guess the Venarian Ambassador didn't tell the Families the entire truth, did he?" Thrawn asked  
amused.  
He turned and took the datapad Marveen offered him.  
"I take it you didn't inform high command, yet, captain?"  
Marveen shook his head. "No. I wanted to show you this first."  
Thrawn nodded and examined the data thoroughly.  
  
When he had finished he laid the datapad on a desk and once again steped to the viewport.  
  
Marveen watched the syndic as he gazed out to the stars, obviously lost in thoughts.   
He admired his commander. Marveen himself was not very old for a captain but Thrawn was still about  
his age - far too young in the eyes of some other warrior leaders.  
His precise, sometimes ruthless cunning had earned the syndic not only decorations and honor but  
also envy and resentment. His refusal to give way only increased that attitude towards him.  
  
The captain waited some minutes but Thrawn remained silent.  
"Sir? Shall I inform high command?"  
The syndic's face hardened.  
"And what do you expect them to do, captain?"  
"Well, to prepare..."  
"For what, captain? Tell me."  
Marveen did not answer.  
Thrawn turned to him again.  
"Then let me tell you. To be perfectly honest, I suspect they already know that the Venarians are  
up to something. The Ruling Families may not know when they will strike, but THAT they will they  
know, I am sure of it.  
  
With the data you just brought me we have the proof that the Venarians will launch their attack soon  
and we know now from where they will beginn their campain - from this precious "farmer colony" Ulari-Prime.  
What we don't know is their target. It could be anywhere and anything.  
So, for what should the Ruling Families prepare? HOW can they, if it isn't even known were the enemy  
will strike first?"  
  
Marveen hesitated. "I know, but... Sir, there is nothing else we can do. We have to inform them and  
to hope they will make the right decision."  
  
Thrawn smiled faintly.  
"What decision? You know they will do nothing except waiting till the Venarians attack."  
He sighed and his face took a painful expression.  
"The way they are thinking, there is no decision to make.  
The only thing to really prevent the Venarians from an attack would be to attack the Venarians first  
and that is definetly out of the question for the Families."  
  
Marveen wanted to say something but Thrawn cut him off.  
  
"The Families will REact, not act - as always. They are even giving the enemy two choices.  
I've seen this happaning time and again.  
  
Either the enemy attacks an unprotected world: the slaughter will be utterly, only civilian casualties,  
moral will be down and the fleet has to scatter to protect other worlds.  
As a result the enemy can strike with all might.  
  
Or the enemy attacks and destroys an important military base, facility whatever and thus knocks his  
opponent - us - down, which is on a certain point of view much worse than simple slaughter.  
Before striking back you have to come to your feet again, first.  
  
Anyway, the enemy gains an advantage that cannot be overestimated, because he can now wait for his  
opponent's reaction or prevent him from any reaction at all."  
  
Marveen nodded slowly. "I understand this, Sir. I really do. This is not the first time for me, either.  
But I strongly suggest we stay low this time. The Families are watching you as you must have noticed."  
  
Thrawn snorted. "Only too well..."  
  
"Look," Marveen went on, "I don't know how they will react if you strike without notifying them AGAIN.  
Sure, the rank of syndic leaves some decisions to you - and not small ones.  
But the Families seem to be waiting eagerly for an opportunity to... to..."  
He hesitated helplessly.  
  
Thrawn smiled bitterly. "...to get rid of me, I know. But if I'd stay low now I'd show them that I  
was afraid, which I am not. But this is not about me."  
  
His voice became earnest.  
  
"The Families believe an enemy proves his hostility with starting a war. They would rather sacrifice  
thousands of innocent people than prevent this fatal first strike.  
I cannot agree with that, whatever the costs.  
The Ruling Families value old traditions more than the lives of their own people.  
But if those lives can be spared by attacking an enemy who will most certainly strike soon  
I will take the risk of disgrace and punishment.  
Maybe a preemptive strike is bad. But letting an enemy attack ALTOUGH you know he will is worse.  
What makes this case even the more worse is the fact, that the Venarians probably will lay their attack  
plans aside if WE make the first strike. They rely on the advantage of a head start. Once this has  
been spoiled they will think twice before continuing their campain.  
You see, just another reason not to plead for the Families' approval - which will never come."  
  
For some minutes neither of them spoke.  
  
Finally, the captain made a step towards Thrawn.  
"So you've made your decision already. Your logic makes sense to me but I wish you would reconsider."  
  
Thrawn shook his head sadly.  
"I won't and you know it. For me there is only this way. It IS extreme, I admit it.  
But if attacking first is against all the Ruling Families believe, letting the Venarians attack first  
now is against all I belive."  
  
Marveen nodded. "So you want me to withhold the data?"  
"Yes and no."  
The captain frowned. What was that supposed to mean?  
"Well," Thrawn explained, "I want you to withhold it for...hm,... five hours. That should do it."  
  
The frown on Marveens face remained.  
"They are not stupid, captain," Thrawn went on, "they will know what I have in mind. The merely fact  
that I am here against their orders proves it."  
  
Finally, Marveen understood. He even managed to smile.  
"You delay them so they can't interfere with our attack. I'll see to it personally, Sir."  
  
Thrawn gave him an approving nod. "Excellent, captain. Thank you. Now, if you could join me in, let's  
say, two hours. We have a battle to plan and I don not want this to be a miss."  
  
  
  
Three hours later Marveen saluted and left Thrawn's room.  
He had a lot to prepare now. He tried to keep himself busy to keep his mind from the one thought that bore  
itself into it since he knew the fleet would attack.  
He did't succeed all that well.  
  
He wanted to convince himself that the syndic knew what he was doing, but the fact that Thrawn INDEED  
knew was overwhelming. He deliberately went to his own downfall. This time the Ruling Families would  
certainly not let him get away with it, Marveen was sure of it.  
They would demote him or worse.  
  
Marveen shook his head. Too late now. It had been the syndic's decision. No way back.  
In a few hours they would launch their attack and then the Venarian threat would be no more.  
Yes, that was what he had to think of. Not the downfall of his commander - maybe the Ruling Families  
were lenient considering Thrawn's victory - the downfall of the Venarians; that was his goal.  
  
  
  
Almost thirty hours later Marveen had just finished reviewing the battle statistics with his first  
officer. He had done so with Thrawn already.  
  
The Venarians had been taken completely by surprise, an advantage that outmached their superiority in  
numbers. After a few hours all was over; Thrawn's fleet had destroyed their capital ships  
and the ground installation as well, after which the commanding Venarian not only surrendered but also  
revealed all the Venarian attack plans - as Thrawn had expected.  
  
Marveen smiled. A perfect victory indeed. This comparatively small battle had saved both lives and  
material. He was sure the Ruling Families would not be pleased with their actions here but considering  
this victory there couldn't be any drastic measures against them, could there?  
  
He was in an extremely good mood and found himself humming a sweet melody when the sensor-officer  
called him.  
"Sir, we have a new signal."  
Marveen frowned mildly and turned to the officer.  
"Hostile?" he asked.  
"No, Sir. It is one of our shuttles. They are heading for us and will reach us in aproxamately  
20 minutes."  
"Lount," Marveen called the comm-officer, "Hail them."  
He heard Lount speak into his micro. The young officer got a response, nodded and shut down the comm.  
"They're from high command, Sir. They're comming aboard."  
  
Marveen nodded. "Thank you."  
He went straight to the syndic's chambers.  
  
  
  
"Of course it's high command, captain," said Thrawn in a very casual voice. "They are rather late,  
aren't they?"  
The syndic sat at his desk and did what he did most in his free time: study art.  
He didn't even glance up at his captain as he spoke.  
"Today is really the day of victories," he said with a dreamy voice. "First mine, now theirs."  
  
"What... what do you mean, "theirs"? We did win, alright, but what did they win?"  
  
Thrawn cast his eyes over the hologram infront of him once more and turned it off.  
"Well, captain, you said it yourself: If I acted now it could be for the last time. They are coming  
to make sure it was."  
  
Marveen stared at him. How could he say he was to be prosecuted and still stay that calm.  
  
"Come on, captain. Don't look at me like that. 'Watever the costs', remember?"  
Thrawn observed his room with a long gaze and then went to the door, Marveen behind him.  
  
"Sir, where are you going?" The captain sounded more desperate than he wanted to.  
"To the hangar bay, of course. The shuttle will land there in a few minutes. It would be impolite  
not to greet our guests."  
"Guests? You call them guests?" Marveen stopped and grabbed Thrawn by the arm.  
"Sir, we don't have to let them land. We could still flee. Your fleet is on your side, I'm sure  
of it. We could -"  
  
Gently, Thrawn pushed Marveens arm away.  
"Captain, please. Think of your manners. Your loyalty to me is admirable but I knew the consequences  
of my actions as did you. To run away now would be cowardly."  
Marveen did not give up that easily.  
"But many would follow you, not only from the fleet..."  
"I know and that is another cause for facing the consequences. If I flee now I would probably destroy  
more than I could gain." He paused and looked at his captain.  
"Just one thing-"  
"Yes?" Marveen asked desperately.  
"When the shuttle lands don't stand at my side to visibly. My fall doesn't have to be yours.  
Remember your duties."  
Marveen stared at him, then nodded slowly and went after Thrawn to the elevator that would take them to  
the hagar bay.  
  
  
  
The shuttle itself was rather small but very exquisite. It made the importance and high status of its  
passenders only too obvious.  
  
Two rows of soldiers stood in parade formation infront of the shuttle with Thrawn and Marveen between  
them. While the captain tried hard to hide his anxiety, Thrawn seemed to be as calm as ever.  
  
Finally, the ramp came out and the passengers walked down to the two waiting officers.  
The first that emerged let Marveen's heard freeze.  
Syndic Gren'uard'oran - probably Thrawn's fiercest enemy.  
That little hope that he still had held up left Marveen. If Gren'uard'oran was here all was lost.  
He could see it on the nasty smile on the syndic's face as he came nearer.  
  
Nuardo was followed by two lower officers of his and two elite-troopers, wearing the high command-  
insignia.  
  
"Welcome aboard, syndic." Thrawn said with an unbelievable calm voice, bowing his head slightly.  
Nuardo only grinned malevolent.  
Marveen followed Thrawns example.  
Surprisingly, Nuardo addressed the captain.  
"Captain Lom'arvee'non, I am pleased to see you still know how to welcome guests."  
He moved his head towards the soldiers.  
"Thank you, Sir." Marveen tried desperately to look honest.  
  
Nuardo gave a sigh.  
"As you can guess, captain, we didn't come all the way here to exchange polite phrases."  
"No, Sir."  
Marveen hold his breath.  
Nuardo went on.  
"When high command recieved your data they thought your commander could act as he obviously did.  
They send me here to try to prevent it or to take the appropriate measures if I came too late.  
Unfortunately, that is now the case."  
  
And finally, Nuardo turned to Thrawn.  
"Mitt'hraw'nuruodo," he said with an even voice, deliberately dropping Thrawn's rank,  
"you have acted against all our regulations of war when you launched an unprovoked attack  
against the Venarian colony at Ulari-Prime. You are no longer in command of this fleet.  
As long as there is no replacement I will take over.  
You will be brought to homeworld and court-martialed for your war-crimes."  
Thrawn didn't even try to defend himself. He just looked down to the smaller syndic with a  
hint of dislike.  
  
Marveen was like in trance. He had known what would happen but to hear it from Nuardo was something  
else. He was so lost in thoughts that he noticed almost too late that the syndic didn't talk anymore.  
Instead he looked at HIM. Marveen's mind raced. What did the syndic want?  
No, Nuardo couldn't want him to do THAT.  
Thrawns reminder to stay away from his side came back to his mind and he had to force himself to  
act. Remember your duties, he thought to himself.  
He wanted to explain Thrawn's decision to attack the Venarians but he knew that would be in vain.  
He had to admit that saving Thrawn was impossible.  
He gestured Nuardo's troopers to step forward and turned to Thrawn.  
  
"You are under arrest. You will be imprisoned until we reach homeworld."  
Thrawn gave him an almost unvisible approving nod and Marveen watched as the troopers tied Thrawns  
hands onto his back.  
"Take him away!" Marveen ordered the troopers and they dragged their prisoner towards the elevator.  
  
Nuardo smiled satisfied.  
"Very good, captain. You may keep your position. I don't think we need to investigate your case."  
"Thank you, Sir." Marveen almost gave a sigh.  
"Well, if you could show my officers and myself to the guest quarters..." Nuardo said with an  
almost friendly voice.  
Marveen shuddered slightly. "Of course, Sir."  
  
  
  
As they dragged him down to the detention chamber Thrawn congratulated himself that he had been able  
to resist the temptation of burning Nuardo right were he stood. He was already in a bad postion.  
Very bad, considering high command had send Nuardo of all men.  
But he didn't regret his decision.   
He even had to smile. At least he would return home once more. He hadn't been there for a long time.  
  
Finally, they reached the high security area. The troopers opened a cell and pushed him inside.  
One of them removed the binders while the other tied Thrawn's ankles to a chain that was fastend to  
the wall under a hard bed. Then they left and he was alone.  
  
Thrawn tried the chain although he knew it would not give way.  
It wasn't long enough for him to reach the door but he could walk a few steps.  
He sighed and layed down on the bed.  
It was a long way home.  
  
  
THE END...?  
  



End file.
